


dance with the devil

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [21]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu is a demon and woohyun is an angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://i.imgur.com/XIYcbyd.jpg

A lightning.

Sunggyu snorts and looks at the sky. It's completely dark except for the dim, intermittent light of the streetlamps and it's pouring down so hard he thinks the heavens have to be angry.

He's waiting under the roof of a grocery store, lips curved into a grimace and eyes scanning the area. He's tired and wants to go home as soon as possible, to the warmth of his comfortable bed.

A noise, which comes in form of a girl's giggle, put him in alert and he presses his back closer to the shop glass, expectant.

The girl is a teenager, tall and thin, with very pretty eyes. She hums a song he's never heard of as she keeps walking forward, and Sunggyu can spot the man hiding behind one of the corners.

If he stepped in now, if he told the girl to run, she would probably get out alive from there. But then his job would have been a failure. And that's not how Kim Sunggyu works. It's not like he cares about the life of an human. He watches, quite disgusted, nevertheless, how the man grabs her by the arm and stabs her in the side with a knife, only to keep stabbing her along the chest and the stomach, as he leaves a trail of kisses along her neck. Sunggyu doesn't look away, and waits until the man has finished to approach the remains of the poor girl. He tries not to get too stained with blood and tilts his head while pressing his left hand on her collarbones. There's a blue light, almost blinding, and Sunggyu blinks twice before he presses harder, until the light has spread all across her body.

He gets up and motions her soul with his head, ordering her to follow him. She does, and Sunggyu rejoices in the silent of the dead night as he takes her into the gates of hell.

 

 

*****

 

 

Woohyun sighs, rolling up the white sleeves of his jacket. Tiredness is washing over him; the night has never been his battlefield. He presses his knees closer to his body as he waits in the corridor, back pressed against the orange wall.

He's in a house, in the house of a very warm, cozy family who is about to lose one of their members, the grandfather. Woohyun is waiting for that moment, but outside the bedroom, because he hates hearing the women cry and the men sit across the room trying to hold back their tears. It annoys him, so he rather stay out until the moment he needs to intervene.

A thunder startles him, and he closes his eyes. Storms make him feel sick, and anxiousness set on the lower part of his stomach, leaving him feeling uneasy until the moment comes.

He quietly enters the room, although none can see him, and moves closer to the bed, waiting until the man exhales his last breath. The cries get louder and Woohyun's temples are throbbing, so he rushes to press his hand against the man's neck, a white light emanating from his palm. It ends quickly, and Woohyun hurries the soul to get up and follow him. He leaves the body after him, with all the people mourning about the deceased.

He steps out of the room and motions the soul to follow him, into the gates of heaven.

 

 

 

******

 

 

The first thing Woohyun notices is that it's raining. Then, his eyes spot the man, wearing all black clothes and his golden wings gleaming in the darkness. Woohyun might hate rain, but he hates him the most.

“We meet again.”

His voice is soft, like honey yet high-pitched, all in the perfect amount to make Woohyun's knees go weak.

“Sadly.”

Sunggyu laughs, his piercing gaze landing on him, and Woohyun feels exposed, but he won't back down. He would never submit, even less under Sunggyu.

“Did you come for the girl?” Sunggyu asks, clicking his tongue. “She's mine, she's going to hell with me.”

Woohyun scoffs.

“Oh no, she's not. I'm saving her, she's coming with me.”

“Saving her?” Sunggyu cocks an eyebrow, and Woohyun thinks looking so attractive should be forbidden. “More like you're condemning her. We are free down there, unlike you. You are just a slave under your Lor-”

“Shut up!” Woohyun spits, rage building up inside of him. “Just shut the fuck up, you're not allowed to talk like this about my Lord.”

“Watch your mouth, little angel.” Sunggyu smiles, so bright Woohyun thinks for a second he's back in Heaven.

Woohyun rolls his eyes and ignores him completely, turning his attention to the dead body in front of them.

They look at each other, and Woohyun can swear he can see the sparks fly between them. For a few minutes, they keep staring at each other, until Sunggyu's lips curve into a smile that Woohyun would only qualify as dangerous. A red light.

“Keep her.” he says, in the end. Woohyun doesn't believe him. “I meant it, keep her.”

He's reluctant to move, because he doesn't trust Sunggyu.

“Should I trust you?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu nods. “Keep her, but you're staying with me tonight.”

_Of course_ , Woohyun thinks. Of course Sunggyu would want something in return.

He smiles back, instead. He's not going to let him win this game.

“I wasn't intending to spend my night anywhere else anyways.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Wood creaks under their feet when they step in the room, lips glued to each other's and hands everywhere. Woohyun has a hard time trying to breathe, his lungs struggling for air as Sunggyu keeps sucking on his neck and collarbones, leaving purple marks all over the soft skin.

The bed is in the right side of the room, next to the window, and when Woohyun is thrown onto it, he can see the starts shining bright on the sky next to the moon, and then looks at Sunggyu and his smile and thinks he shines the brightest.

“Turn around.” Sunggyu orders, swallowing hard, and Woohyun gets up and kisses him, going all the way down his neck and sucking on his Adam's apple before doing as ordered.

His clothes are long forgotten on the floor and his legs are shaking in anticipation, his body shivering when Sunggyu's fingers land on his sensitive skin. Sunggyu takes his time to trace every curve of his body: his shoulders, his spine, his buttocks, his thighs, his calves; not only with his fingers but also with his lips, and Woohyun shudders with every touch.

“ _My_ little angel.” Sunggyu murmurs against his neck. “You're so pretty.”

“Shut up.” he replies, rolling his eyes.

Sunggyu laughs and kisses him again before pushing one finger into him, moving it in circles, experimentally.

Woohyun closes his eyes and leans on the sensation, rolling his hips to adjust faster. Sunggyu leaves a trail of kisses along his spine before pushing another finger inside, making him whimper in both, pain and pleasure.

Sunggyu is never sweet, he likes doing things the rougher way, but he's past the stage of wanting to hurt Woohyun (which was only during their first two meetings). He pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, stretching Woohyun's hole with it, licking eagerly every spot he can, sometimes even bitting the soft flesh.

Woohyun is a moaning mess under him and is scared he will come at any second, without being touched.

A particular loud moan is suppressed when Sunggyu decides to stop abruptly, and Woohyun's legs give him. He feels himself being turned around until he's facing the demon again, and their lips meet in a sloppy kiss before Sunggyu takes a ribbon out of his jackets and ties up his wrists to the headboard, immobilizing him.

That's when Sunggyu spreads his legs open and places them around his waist, angling his body so he can penetrate Woohyun. It enters in smoothly, and grabs Woohyun by the hips before he starts thrusting into him, at a frantic pace.

Woohyun moans, closing his eyes, and lets himself drown into the feeling, clenching from time to time to squeeze Sunggyu's cock inside of him.

If he's denied his orgasm again, Woohyun thinks he might go crazy.

But Sunggyu decides to behave for once and grabs his needed member, pumping it with the same rhythm of his thrusts, and it doesn't take much until Woohyun is coming all over Sunggyu's hand and his stomach.

He feels, in his daze, his hands being untied and blinks several time before he can catch a glimpse of Sunggyu, whose eyes are as dark as the night itself.

“Suck me.” he says, demanding, and Woohyun his remaning strength to get up and place between Sunggyu's legs, taking all his member and sucks on it vigorously. Sunggyu's fingers get lost inside the strands of Woohyun's hair as the angel keeps bobbing his head, speeding up his pace, until Sunggyu cums inside his mouth when Woohyun pushes one finger inside his hole.

They're both spent and tired, but Woohyun doesn't pull out his finger and, instead, he shoves another one inside, fingering Sunggyu hard and raw.

The demon moans and closes his eyes, resting his hands on Woohyun's shoulder to support himself, and rolls his hips to deepen the thrusts.

“Ride me.” Woohyun whispers to his ear, sucking on his earlobe, the one with the black piercing, and Sunggyu swallows hard before nodding, pushing Woohyun down onto the mattress.

It hurts because there hasn't been enough preparation, but Sunggyu doesn't care and sits on Woohyun, penetrating himself.

It starts slow, Sunggyu's hands clutching the sheets while Woohyun's are on his waist, and he rolls his hips at the same time he bounces on him, each time quicker.

Woohyun loves the way he can reduce Sunggyu into a moaning mess and the other way around, and chooses to stand up and place Sunggyu on his lips, their hips meeting in sloppy movements.

“Spread your wings.” he asks, lips glued to Sunggyu's jawline, and loves the way the dark golden wings fill the room. He also spreads his own wings, as white as the snow, and when they touch it feels intoxicating. Woohyun moans into Sunggyu's neck and places his hand flat against his stomach, eventually grabbing his cock to intensify the feeling. The both come with their wings and lips touching and limbs entangled, and as Woohyun looks at Sunggyu he thinks he can never get enough of him.

They fall onto the bed, breathing erratically and hearts racing. Sunggyu reaches out his hands and grabs Woohyun's.

“It's late.” Sunggyu says, looking at him once they have calmed down.

Woohyun looks up to meet his eyes, and he's in front of the window, the dark sky behind him. Woohyun notices it's not raining anymore.

“I know.” he replies.

“You should leave.”

“I know.”

Instead, Woohyun moves closer and rest his head on Sunggyu's chest, snuggling against his neck, and lets the demon touch his skin, his fingers tracing the soft patterns of the feathers.

Woohyun thinks, he's going to be in trouble for arriving late, but for now he can stay in Sunggyu's arms all night, and that's all that matters.


End file.
